


No Sleep

by mcmachine



Series: Missed Moments [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Smut, thats it thats all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Based on a short scene we saw in 12x11, outside of Meredith's hospital room.





	No Sleep

**_ JACKSON _ **

I had a little extra time between cases for the day and decided to head to Meredith's room to see how she was doing. The healing process could not have been easy for her after we had broken her jaw in order to fix her further. Everyone had been pretty much keeping an eye on her since it had happened. It had been a freak accident with the patient's medical condition, something that no one had seen coming.

Standing outside of her room, I paused for a brief moment to finish up some of the notes about my most recent case before going in. It's best to have something to talk about when I do go in, otherwise, the silence from her inability to talk became overwhelming awkward.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I look up, unable to help the faint smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth when I realized that it was April approaching me.

"What are you up to?" I asked as she stopped in front of me, her weight bouncing between the heels and balls of her feet. She had a mischievous little smile pulled across her weight, eyeing me with something that was clearly far from innocence.

"You're just…" April started to speak, stepping near me. I turned toward her instinctively.

"Mmhm?" I prompted her to continue.

"You're so…" she continued, right up in my personal space. Right where I want her.

I wet my lips, lowering my head down toward her ear to whisper in it. "Remember how our therapist said that we should be more direct about what we want?" My jaw just barely brushed against her cheek from the closeness and I inhaled deeply, easily picking up on whatever hair product she'd sprayed in this morning to finish curling her hair.

"Oh," April muttered, barely pulling back with her teeth digging into her lower lip. God, she was sexy when she didn't try – and when she did? It was hard to control myself in public like this.

"Maybe you should be more direct with what you want." I prompted her, following her every movement. Her hand had wrapped around one of the lapels of my lab coat, and I know she's thinking about taking it off just as much as I'm thinking about taking her everything off.

No matter what kind of fights we had, April was still so damn addictive.

"I have an hour until my I&D case," she began to speak again. "I'm heading to the on-call room… Take a little nap." She teased me, making it far too clear with her facial expressions that sleep was the last thing on her mind.

The on-call rooms were a huge perk of working at the hospital, that much was for sure.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, wetting my lips and placing a hand on the curve of her hip.

"Yeah," April answered rather simply, beginning to step away from me with a growing smirk on her expression. "Too bad you won't be getting any sleep." My hand fell away from her with the distance and she snagged my fingers to give a little tug for a brief moment before turning away. I could still see that cocky little smirk on her cheeks, clear as day.

My eyes trailed after her retreating form for just a minute, already beginning to undress her in my mind. Scrubs and a lab coat may not have been the most flattering, but I know all about the sweet little body that she had underneath.

Once a little distance is between the two of us and it's not quite as painfully obvious what conversation had just occurred, I begin to head down the hallway to follow her to the nearest on-call room, my previous plan was completely forgotten as I'm consumed with thoughts of April. Maybe the whole marriage counseling thing hadn't been my style, but there was nothing in the world that could make her any less alluring or attractive to me.

Twisting open the doorknob, April was already sitting on the bed of the on-call room in nothing more than her underwear. It was a matching set – red. Not a color that she wore often, but something about it on her always drove me crazy.

"Holy shit," I breathed out, shutting the door a little too hard behind me and quickly locking it.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a sense of innocence that certainly didn't belong on her face, chewing on her lower lip. "Remember, our therapist said that we needed to be honest."

"I love it," I answered without any hesitation. "And I'm going to like taking it off even more."

"I had a feeling that you might say that," April replied, still smirking at me and running her thumb along the strap of her bra. Her gaze never strayed from mine. "But don't you want to hear about what I want?"

I nodded my head. "Of course."

"I was thinking that I wanted to be in charge." My eyebrows shot up with her words. "And that you need to take off your clothes, right now."

Damn.

Her taking charge like that was a rarity, but I'm not about to be stupid enough to question it. I shrug off my lab coat quickly and kicked off my Nike's, quickly getting rid of my scrubs as well. Blood was already beginning to rush to my cock, unable to tear my eyes aware of how perfect her breasts looked in that particular bra. I'm more of an ass guy, usually, but she could make me whatever she wanted to.

"And what about what I want?" I finally speak, barely managing to look up at her face.

"What do you want?" April questioned, her eyebrows arching upward into her forehead.

"You." I held out one of my hands toward her, hoping that she would take it.

Much to my satisfaction, she does. As April stood up, my gaze dropped to fully take in the curves of her body and the way that the underwear hugged and accentuated all of the perfect little things that I loved about her. The bottoms were a little lace, see through on the sides – enough that one of the freckles beneath stuck out. Damn.

I gave her a slight tug to pull her closer to me before crashing my lips against hers fiercely, groaning into her mouth as she pressed up against my front. I could taste her chapstick against my lips, and she was firm and soft in the most perfect combination against me.

My fingers tangled in the curls of her hair and I'm sure she'll be annoyed with me messing it up later, yet at the moment, I couldn't care less about that. I tug at it gently to get her to arch her neck and expose it to me, dropping away from her lips so I can leave her neck coated in marks that only I could give her. It took me no time at all to find that particular soft spot on her neck, listening to the magical noise that she makes when I suck on it.

"Jackson…" she whined out.

"What's that?" I teased.

When it came to sex, subtle was far from the description of us. That went beyond the on-call room rendezvous. Even if she had started off as a virgin in this relationship, it was nearly impossible to tell now. She'd become confident and sexy with everything that she did, no longer afraid to ask and take what she wanted. I loved that about her.

"I need you." Her hands ran up my bare chest along with her words, one going to the back of my head and holding me there against her neck.

"I know, baby girl," I teased and nipped at her neck once a solid mark had been left. "And you're gonna get everything that you need." That was definitely something that I could make sure of.

Reaching around her backside, it only took one movement to undo the clip of her bra. She gave a little shimmy to get out of it but I barely pay attention to that, both hands reaching to cup her breasts. They're slightly less than a handful but I don't mind, more focused on running my thumb over her nipples and feeling them harden beneath the touch instantly. She shivered at the contact, letting out a noisy breath.

"The bed," April reminded me. I reached down for her thighs, grabbing onto them and she gave a little jump as I lifted her up easily, wrapping her legs around my frame. I sit on the bed, pulling her down and groaning into the skin of her neck as she rolled against my erection.

The thin barrier of my boxers and her underwear left little to the imagination. A hand fell from her breast to her hip, trailing along the edge of the material and dipping beneath. She was wet.

"No," she muttered despite rolling her hips against me.

"No what?" I questioned.

"I want to be in charge," April reminded me. I pulled my hand away and leaned back slightly, letting her watch as I sucked her juices off of my fingers.

April swung her leg off so that she was no longer straddling me, but doesn't really go anywhere otherwise, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. She pulled down my boxers and I lifted my hips up to help her get them off, letting out a breath at the relief of freeing my cock.

Instead of pulling off her own underwear like I was expecting her to, though, she does something else.

Flipping her short hair over onto one side of her shoulders, she dips down and looks up at me as she took my cock in her mouth. Warm and wet, I groan instantly at the contact. She knows what to do to drive me crazy – exactly what to do. That's what she does. Her cheeks hollow around my length as she began bobbing her head up and down, and I'm a complete goner for everything she was doing.

I groaned as I reached down for her and tangled my hand in her hair, pulling at it slightly. I could see the smirk on her lips even with my cock in her mouth. My hips bucked up involuntarily when her tongue dragged across my tip, yanking harder at her hair.

My eyes shut for a moment and I tilted my head back to bask in the pleasure of everything that she was doing. She was always willing to give, but normally I got in the way of that happening, too eager to go down on her first or to get inside of her. But when she took the time to do something like this, it was mind-blowing every single time.

Her hand cupped and squeezed my balls and I groan a little louder than before. It would have been easy to cum just like this, her looking like a goddamn porn star and sucking me like a pro, and let her swallow it. I knew she would. She always did, even when I'd told her that she didn't have to. She was just that kind of person. As tempting as that was, though, I didn't want to do it. Not this time, at least.

"Baby, this is not where I want to cum," I urged her.

She pulled off of me with a pop. "Awfully whiny for a guy getting a blowjob."

"Do I need to tell you how much I love your pussy?" I questioned, intentionally a little more vulgar than usual. If she was being this confident, then she would definitely be fine with it.

"You want me to ride you?" She asked, her voice high and innocent sounding.

"Damn right," I answered quickly.

April grinned at me without another word passing through her lips, getting up for a moment just to slide her panties off of her legs. One of her hands connected with mine as she swung a leg over my frame and settled herself on top of me again, her other wrapped around the length of my cock so that she could position herself properly. She teased the both of us, rubbing the tip through her drenched folds. I clenched my teeth, a groan passing through regardless.

When she finally sank down onto me, there's no holding back any of the noises that began to come from the both of us. She didn't hesitate, taking all of me at once. I could feel her walls clamp around me intentionally and I swore under my breath.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I muttered, empty hand moving to grip her ass.

As she began to bounce herself up and down along me, April leaned forward slightly so that I had a better view of her breasts bouncing along with the rhythm. I let her establish the speed, giving her a moment before I let myself thrust up to meet her with each bounce, unable to hold myself back.

"You like that?" She taunted me, her hands running up my chest and settling there for a moment as leverage to continue her movements riding me.

"Fuck yeah I do," I grunted out, pulling her toward me so that I could kiss her. "So damn sexy."

It's messy to kiss her when she's moving that but I don't care, grabbing onto her neck so that it's a little easier for the both of us. Our lips and tongues mesh together with all of the practice and expertise needed, moans mostly drowned out into one another.

We go just like that for what's both too long for my aching cock and not enough for the man inside me who can never be satiated with sex with his wife. Nothing else in the world mattered other than me and her, I could be certain about that much at the very minimum. Not fighting, not therapy, not the fact that I'd been thinking about divorce days ago. It's just me and her.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum," I warned her because of the lack of condom between us.

"That's right, baby," April rolled her hips and clamped her walls around me, clearly unopposed to me finishing inside of her. "Cum for me."

I reached between us and got my thumb on her clit, quickly beginning to rub fast and tight circles around the nub so that I could pull her over the edge at about the same time myself. It does the job that I intended it to – when I finally hit the edge and spill inside of her with a few more jerks of my hips, I can feel her walls clamp around my length once more as an orgasm of her own washed over her and defeated her just as much as she had me.

April leaned forward post-orgasm and collapsed onto me. I don't bother pulling out of her just yet, instead, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and holding her comfortably on top of me just like that.

"There's still time before you I&D case," I murmured, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "Gimme a minute and I'm gonna eat that back out of you."

And oh, I would.


End file.
